The Legend of Korra: Leaving
by maila08
Summary: Thanks to Mac and Karah, Azula was defeated...but things dont go back to normal as expected...


Thanks to BG-13

* * *

Korra and the kids slowly recovered. Mako had them all in the same room to make sure he could care for all three. Karah was mostly just sore from having her mother lean on her and battling several sentries at once. Mac and Korra on the other hand were not as lucky. They were both physically and mentally worn out. They both seemed to be in a coma.

Katara figured it was because of their mental and physical connection. She assumed that when one woke up the other would soon follow. Three days passed and both Waterbenders remained asleep. On the fourth day however, Korra finally woke.

She sat up with a jolt, gasping for air. Mako was immediately by her side, soothing her. "I'm going to go get Katara," he said. She gave him a nod as he laid her back down.

The Avatar turned on her side and found her son, eyes closed and sleeping soundly. She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "Mac," she whispered, shaking him lightly. The boy didn't move. She frowned and shook him again a little harder.

When he didn't respond she panicked and started screaming his name. "Mac!" she yelled, cradling him in her arms. "Mac, wake up!"

Mako, Karah, Katara and Senna walked in the room. Korra was hysterical, shaking her son trying to wake him up. Mako had to pry him away from her while trying to calm her down. She thrashed against him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mac," she whispered between sobs. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"You've both been in coma," Katara explained laying the child back down. "He'll wake up soon. Don't worry."

"I killed him," Korra continued to sob. "I killed him."

Karah tried to comfort her mother as Mako held her tightly in his arms; protecting her from herself.

"No Mom, he's asleep," the little Firebender tried to explain.

She shook her head and sobbed louder. Korra felt as if part of her heart had broken. She blamed herself for the state Mac was in. If she had been more careful, if she had been stronger, if she had fought Azula, her son wouldn't of be like that. Mako continued to rock her in his arms while Senna prepared a sedative.

At first she refused to take it, struggling against her mother and husband. But Karah was able to get through her mother and she reluctantly took it. Once it kicked in, Mako laid her next to their son and hoped that when she woke up, so did he.

* * *

Days passed and Mac still didn't wake up. Korra refused to leave his side, always standing watch, never sleeping. She was still hurt from the battle she'd had with Azula but she didn't care. At times she refused to eat or let anyone check her wounds though they pained her. She stood by her son's side, allowing her daughters company only. She didn't even look at Mako when he entered the room.

"Korra, you need to eat," he insisted bringing in a tray of food. She shook her head and continued to run her fingers through the little Waterbender's hair. It had grown a bit in the past few days, she mentally noted.

"Korra-"

"I said no!" she snapped at him finally turning to face him. She had dark circles under her eyes which reflected all the pent up anguish and guilt she was feeling. She wanted to be awake when her son woke up.

"You can't do this to yourself!" he yelled, his patience finally wearing thin. He hated seeing his wife this way; seeing the guilt eating her slowly.

"Dad, don't," Karah said standing up. "Leave Mom alone."

"No," he told her. "We're all worried about Mac, Korra! But he wouldn't want you to be like this!"

"How would you know?" she shot back at him.

"He's my son too, damn it!"

"Don't come near me," she warned as he took a step toward her. The little Firebender tried to keep her father from advancing but he gently pushed her aside. Without warning he grabbed the Avatar in a bridal hold and took her outside the room.

Korra fought against his hold, yelling at him to put her down. He went into the bath house and turned up the cold water while he tried to take off her parka, only to have her send a fireball that barely missed his head. She managed to wiggle out of his arms and began to attack him.

The Avatar sent all four elements at the Firebender who avoided the attacks with ease. Korra may of had years of experience on her side, but she was physically weakened since she refused to have her wounds looked at. Mako sent attacks at her, not holding back. He was going to give his wife a "real" sparring match. A kick knocked her on her back and he pinned her to the ground before picking her up and dumping her into the tub filled with cold water.

Korra shivered against the cold but surprisingly relaxed. Her breathing began regulate and she completely broke down. Mako panted, a little tired from their match before gently embracing his wife. The Waterbender leaned on him and grabbed his shirt, looking for something to hold onto.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rubbing her back. She continued to sob, not knowing what to say. She knew she had been treating her husband unfairly. That she had been snapping at him whenever he tried to help her. She just wanted her son to wake up.

"Me too," she finally said. He put his chin on her head and held her tightly.

"He's going to be ok. I promise." Korra nodded and prayed to the spirits he was right.

* * *

Korra lay besides her son, an arm wrapped around both her children. Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone move. She was greeted by the sight of Mac slowly open his eyes. He blinked at her then smiled.

"Mac!" she cried pulling him into a hug. The little Firebender groggily opened her eyes and grinned broadly as she noticed her brother was awake.

"Little Bro!" she said pulling him into a hug. He smiled, happy to hear his sister's voice again.

"How long have I been out?" he quietly asked leaning against his mother. She held him tightly and kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"Too long," Korra replied, pulling both her children into a hug, ignoring the enormous amount of pain she felt against her left shoulder. Mako walked in not too long after and ran to his son, holding out his arms. Mac held out his and the Firebender embraced his son, happy to see him awake. Karah smiled from her spot in her mother's lap and looked up to give her a small kiss on the cheek.  
Korra forced herself to smile at her daughter before letting her mind wander. The nightmare was over now. Her son was awake and safe. But she had been the one who failed to protect him in the first place. She rubbed Mac's back as Mako sat next to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and she fought the urge to turn away, not wanting to hurt him.

* * *

Mako thought that Mac waking up would help his wife become her normal self, but he was wrong. Korra remained in their room all day, isolating herself. Most days she didn't eat except for when her kids brought her a small meal. She didn't feel like doing anything, she didn't want to do anything. All she wanted was to block everyone out, to keep them away from her.

She talked very little and preferred to be left alone. Mako would sit next to her when he made sure she was asleep. He knew she pretended most of the time, but he never questioned her. He didn't know why she was in this state but he figured he should let her be until she was ready to talk.

"You think Mom is going to be ok?" Karah asked. Mac looked down.

"I don't know," he whispered. He had noticed how his mother was distancing herself from everyone. His sister frowned and he wrapped an arm around her.

Finally one night Korra got up and put on one of her husband's white long sleeve shirts. Her left arm was still bandaged and they had her in a muscle shirt, but she felt cold and since she didn't own any long sleeve's she decided to borrow one before heading outside.

"Korra," Mako called. She stopped and looked down, not meeting his gaze. His expression softened and he grabbed her chin and lifted it up. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Please," she whispered. He sighed and leaned in for a kiss but she moved away. He gave her a hurt look but still gave her a long kiss on the temple before letting her go.

The Avatar went to the edge of the island and sat down, legs crossed with her head on top of her knees. She watched as the sun slowly set. Her mind drifted to everything that had happened the last few weeks. Her attempt against her children's life. Attacking her husband. Being helpless while Azula almost killed her son and herself.

The guilt that was eating her from the inside was growing each day as she saw the effort her family made to comfort her. She had been entertaining the idea of leaving for some time. She had become the hazard that she had feared before she'd even had kids and she needed to think things through. She had been purposefully trying to put some sort of space between herself and the people she loved. She didn't want this to be harder than it had to be. With that thought she got up and walked towards the house.

She stopped by her children's room and half smiled as she saw them sleeping soundly next to each other. The Avatar went inside and caressed their faces before heading to her own room. Mako was sitting up in bed and he gave her a warm smile. Korra tried to smile back but she couldn't find it in herself to do so. He sighed and motioned her to come back to bed.

The Waterbender took off her boots and pants, leaving her in the long sleeve and undershorts. She slowly went to bed and lay down, facing the opposite direction of her husband. He gave her a hurt look but lay down next to her, wrapping and arm around her. Korra bit her lip, trying not to let out a sob.

* * *

The next morning Korra waited for Mako to get up before she did. She went to the closet and packed a few clothes for the trip she was making. She didn't know where she would be going and didn't really care. She just needed to leave and think things over. After she finished she headed downstairs and asked her husband and kids to meet her at the beach.

"Where are you going?" Mako asked as he saw her tie the bag onto Naga's saddle.

"Away," she answered before turning to look at him.

"Can we come?" Karah asked. Korra shook her head.

"I need to…get away from…everything," she tried to explain.

"Korra, if this is about-" he husband began.

"Don't Mako. Just don't."

"Mom, why are you leaving us?" Mac asked, evident pain in his voice.

"I need to do this. I can't be here. I'm a hazard to you both," she whispered, kneeling down to be at her children's level. She wanted to make them understand that this was for the best.

"You can't just get up and leave," Mako insisted.

"I can and I have to. I've risked your life, their life," she continued, motioning to her kids. "I just can't do this anymore."

"So your solution is to run away?"

The Avatar flinched at the accusation in her husband's voice. "If you love me, you won't stop me."

Mako looked as if he'd been slapped. He couldn't believe she had played that card on him. "Korra-"

"Don't try to stop me and don't look for me."

"How long will you be away for, Mom," Karah asked.

"I don't know. I just know I can't be here. Not after everything that's happened."

"But why?" Mac asked. "You're our Mom. How can you just walk away and leave us behind? Don't you care about us? Don't you care about Dad?"

The Waterbender flinched at her son's words. "That's why I have to go. I can't stand the thought of putting the people I care most about in harm's way anymore."

"But we need you," the little Firebender continued, on the verge of tears.

"You have your father. He'll take care of you. Better than I ever could."

Mako stepped forward and put his hand on her cheek. "Korra, please, don't leave me. Don't leave us. We love you so much," he whispered, choking slightly. She closed her eyes before removing his hand. She had to fight with herself just to take a step away from him.

"You'll be fine," she replied, trying to keep her voice from cracking. He took a step back and let a tear run down his cheek. Korra kneeled and took off her betrothal necklace. She traced the carving one last time before handing it over to her daughter. The little Firebender took it and held it close to her chest, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Next the Avatar took off the shiny band around her finger. She'd had it on her since the day Mako had given it to her on her eighteenth birthday. She took out a string from her pocked and placed it through the ring, making a necklace and putting it over her son. He let silent tears roll down his cheeks as he looked down at his mother's engagement ring.

"I have to go," she repeated, turning away from them.

Karah tried to hold her brother back as he took a step forward but it was too late. He ran in front of his mother and hugged her waist. Korra stopped but let her arms hang limp against her sides as he sobbed into her parka. She blinked once, holding back her own tears that threatened to surface. It pained her to see her brave little boy like this. But she couldn't give in. This was what was best in the long run.

"Let me go, Mac," she whispered, forcing the words to leave her. The little Waterbender sobbed louder and clung to her tighter. "I said let me go," Korra repeated, her voice having gone as cold as ice. Mac looked up at his mother and didn't see any emotion. He stepped aside and continued to sob as he watched her climb onto Naga's back.

She steered the polarbear towards the bay and dove into the water, not looking back. She could feel the gaze of her true love and children, but she dared not to look back. If she looked back, she wouldn't be able to leave. And that would only cause another scene like this further down the road. She loved them, more than words could ever describe, and she wouldn't put them through this again. The Avatar knew she had hurt them by acting indifferent to their words, pretending their cries had fallen on deaf ears. She let a tear slide down her cheek before disappearing under the water.

Mako watched with a heavy heart as his wife disappeared out of sight. There was a horrible ache in his chest like none he had ever felt before. He'd known Korra had been troubled by previous events, but now he was seeing the full effect. She was leaving them. He didn't know for how long or to where but…she was. The Firebender knew how much the necklace and engagement ring meant to her and he hoped that the reason she'd given them to their kids was a silent promise that she would return.

Mac and Karah ran to the highest point on the island, trying to spot their mother but it was no use. She was nowhere in sight. The twins broke down and wrapped an arm around each other, feeling torn and abandoned by their mother; their protector. By the woman they'd looked up to. Mako caught up with them and sat with them, placing them in him lap. He tried to comfort them, but his attempts proved to be in vain. Finally, he succumbed to his sadness and let the tears come.


End file.
